1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention pertains to a new cutting and skinning implement for use in removing skin and fat from poultry and other meats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Knives are utilized for a variety of applications in varying environments. Individuals utilizing cutting implements of the prior art had to remove skin and fat from poultry and meats with one hand while cutting with the other. Meats held in this position tend to squirm and reposition about a support surface such as a table or cutting block. This situation could cause serious injury to hands or body. Accordingly, for health reasons, it is advised to resist the consumption of poultry skin and fats. As such, there is a need for a combined knife and holder which addresses the problem of safety and health in preparing food and in this respect the present invention substantially fills this need.